


sun and moon

by GhostsandGhouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Soft Tsukishima Kei, They're third years here, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Tsukishima likes to think he isn’t a nosy person. He doesn’t really care too much about what other people are doing. He doesn’t care about Valentine’s Day either, to him, it’s an unnecessary holiday made to fool girls and get people to spend money. He cares about his friends, even if it doesn’t seem that way to a lot of people and only Yamaguchi seems to understand. It makes sense, really, Tsukishima has known him the longest.Hinata is someone that Tsukishima really cares about.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	sun and moon

Hinata loved Tsukishima's hair. It had been getting longer and he could see himself threading his fingers through the strands. It’s enticing to him, the strands almost look golden when the light reflects off them and when Tsukishima notices his gaze, he looks away quickly. They’re supposed to be in the middle of practice, and yet Hinata can’t focus on anything else, it’s more interesting to think about how those golden strands would feel between his fingers.

If Tsukishima realises just how often Hinata has been looking, he doesn’t bother to say anything—it still sometimes surprises Hinata to see how much Tsukishima has changed since their first year.

Sometimes it’s strange to even be called a third-year. Maybe that means he should start acting more like an adult and confront the feelings he had for Tsukishima, because Hinata wasn’t just enamoured by his hair. It was something else— _something more_.

Hinata had talked with Yamaguchi about it, who had just told him to say something. It was Valentine’s Day soon, use that as an excuse to have a long chat with Tsukishima. Except Hinata was being a coward, he wasn’t ready to say something, even though he knew he had limited time to talk with Tsukishima.

They’d be graduating. Hinata would be going across the world to learn more about volleyball, to push himself further. He’s dragged out of his thoughts when a ball comes flying his way and he barely manages to stop it from colliding with his face. “Hinata! Focus!”

“Ah! Yes, sir!” He bows to Ukai and reigns in his thoughts, returning to practice.

“I thought you were supposed to be vice-captain. Should you get distracted like that?”

Hinata bristles and glares at Tsukishima. “What do you know? If you cared, you could have been vice-captain instead.” He pushes past Tsukishima and runs up to Kageyama, holding out the volleyball still in his hands. “Bakageyama! Let’s practice some spikes.”

Kageyama sighs, taking the ball from Hinata. Some things just didn’t change, and one of those things was the teasing between Kageyama and Hinata. “Dumbass, that’s what we’re here for.” Hinata grins, already dragging Kageyama towards the court.

Across the room, Tsukishima frowns, watching the two together. “You should talk to him.”

“Who?”

Yamaguchi shakes his head, and gently taps his hand against Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Hinata. If you don’t say anything to him, he’ll never know. You’ve said it yourself, he’s simple and idiotic, if you never tell him, you’ll regret it.”

“Hinata,” Tsukishima scoffs. “He’s far from simple, I could never hope to understand him, or the reason why he’s insisting on pursuing volleyball all the way to a foreign place. I doubt he cares what I think of him anyway.”

“You know that’s not true. He’s always cared what we think of him, we’re his friends and his teammates.”

“He’s stubborn, he’s still going to leave.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi shrugs. “He probably will, I doubt anything would stop him now. But that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t tell him. Come on, we should practice some blocking against those two.”

Tsukishima nods and follows Yamaguchi out to the court. It scares him a little by how determined Hinata suddenly looks at their appearance. Tsukishima gets the feeling that this won’t be easy practice, that it’ll be even tougher than normal.

* * *

“Yachi-san, what do I do?” Hinata feels stuck, talking with Yamaguchi just gives him the same answers. He wants to explore all his options. “Yamaguchi makes talking sound easy. But it’s Tsukishima, sometimes it feels like we’re barely friends.”

“Hinata, I agree with Yamaguchi, talking is the easiest solution. I know you don’t think it is, and don’t see it that way, but there’s nothing simpler than telling him.” Hinata groans, dropping his head into his arms. “Oh!” He looks up, eyes silently pleading with Yachi. “I have an idea.”

“You do?!”

She nods and Hinata smiles, sitting back up. “My mom and I made chocolates for the family this year, there’s too many. I’ll bring a bag in for you and you can give them to him. It can be a secret, and you can tell him when you’re ready to.”

“And if I’m never ready?”

“Then that’s up to you. But at least you’ll be doing something.”

“Yeah,” Hinata nods, smiling brightly. “Okay. It’s better than nothing.”

* * *

Tsukishima likes to think he isn’t a nosy person. He doesn’t really care too much about what other people are doing. He doesn’t care about Valentine’s Day either, to him, it’s an unnecessary holiday made to fool girls and get people to spend money. He cares about his friends, even if it doesn’t seem that way to a lot of people and only Yamaguchi seems to understand. It makes sense, really, Tsukishima has known him the longest.

Hinata is someone that Tsukishima really cares about.

Which is why he stops dead in his tracks when he spots Yachi and Hinata together, he’s taking a small bag of chocolates from her. It’s tied with a beautiful bow: white and dotted with strawberries. His stomach drops when Hinata takes the bag, smiling brightly at Yachi. _She did that._ Tsukishima can’t stop thinking that. He won’t forget about the way Yachi makes Hinata light up, the same way he did talking about volleyball. It sits in his gut like a sickness. He feels heavy and he cuts through one of the corridors, just to avoid walking near them, because he can’t face them for another second.

It hurts too much.

* * *

Practice feels tense. Hinata can’t place why. Tsukishima’s blocks are surprisingly easy to get through, and he knows it shouldn’t be. He always has to calculate these things first, he wonders if something might have happened but he’s too scared to ask.

A hand touches his shoulder and startles him. “Is everything okay?”

“Yamaguchi…” Hinata glances back over at Tsukishima, whose frown is deeply etched into his face. “Is Tsukishima feeling well?”

“Yeah, as far as I know. He didn’t ask for a break. He actually seemed eager to practice tonight.”

Hinata nods slowly. He watches Tsukishima, even when he glances their way, his gaze is unwavering and it’s Tsukishima who looks away first. “His blocks are off.”

“I’ll talk to him. Come on, you’re supposed to be practising some serves.” Hinata nods, he doesn’t feel happy at all though, he hates seeing Tsukishima look even slightly off his game.

* * *

Very few things change when it comes to volleyball practice. They have a short meeting in the club-room then head to the gymnasium, Hinata and Kageyama are always the last ones lingering in the gymnasium.

Just not today.

Hinata was the first to leave the moment that Coach Ukai told them to go home. It leaves a horrible taste in Tsukishima’s mouth, especially when Yachi leaves moments later.

Tsukishima is the one staying back later this time, getting a few extra serves in, for practice. Which is exactly what he tells Yamaguchi when he asks, because he’s not going to humiliate himself by saying the real reason, he can’t tell Yamaguchi that.

Tsukishima eventually cleans up and heads back to the club room after locking the gym. It’s eerily quiet so late, darkness already descended around him. He opens his locker so he can change and get home as soon as possible, and is left stunned, by a small back of chocolates...Tied with a white ribbon, that’s covered in strawberries.

These were the chocolates that Yachi gave to Hinata. So why were they in Tsukishima’s locker? He frowns, it doesn’t make sense and before he can overthink it, he’s already dropping them into the trash, changing quickly and stomping home.

* * *

The next day is tense. Mostly because Tsukishima notices that Hinata is jittery, and it isn’t the same jitteriness that comes from Hinata’s excitement towards a game. He doesn’t like it, Hinata should be as happy as what Tsukishima saw him on the previous day, Yachi confessed, he’d accepted it and Tsukishima likes to think he’s pushed aside finding the chocolates, but really, he can’t stop thinking about them.

He corners Hinata at lunchtime, sliding into the seat across from him and popping open his bento box. “T-Tsukishima?” Tsukishima hums, glancing up to look at Hinata. “What do you want?”

“I know about the chocolates.” Hinata almost flies back-over with the speed of which he moves. Tsukishima would laugh, if it didn’t feel completely horrible about the whole situation. “I saw Yachi give them to you. Why would ever think that I’d want your leftovers?”

“What?” Hinata frowns. He tucks away his bento and rises to his feet. “I always knew you were awful Stingyshima, I never knew you were this bad.” He laughs, but there’s no humour behind it. “She let me have them, so I could give you a gift, because I like you and I wasn’t ready to tell you how I felt. But you don’t even trust me, you think...What? That I only think you’re worthy of pity. I really thought you might know me better by now.”

Tsukishima doesn’t even get a chance to say anything before Hinata storms away. He’s left gaping at Hinata’s shrinking back. He drops his head into his hands, trying to work out _how_ he could possibly fix this.

* * *

“So you messed up.”

“Yeah.”

“Would now be a good time to mention how I told you to just talk to him?” Tsukishima groans, dropping his head to his arms. “You’re just as bad as each other! He wouldn’t listen either, and decided to take Yachi’s option.”

“You knew?”

“I’m your closest friend. Do you think there’d be anyone else Hinata would talk to?” Tsukishima shakes his head and Yamaguchi sighs. “You should get him a gift too, don’t wait too long.”

“I’m horrible...I didn’t even keep the chocolates. I’m an idiot.”

Yamaguchi snorts out a laugh. “I’m sure that’s something Hinata will agree with you on. Just get him a little gift and apologise to him. I think he’d appreciate the apology more though, so it’s somewhere to start.”

Tsukishima nods and they return to their books. Yamaguchi doesn’t look completely exasperated anymore, he looks a little happier and Tsukishima wonders if he should have just been left to butting their heads together.

* * *

Maybe Hinata is a little childish, and it shows in the way he shoves things into his bag when he’s left alone with Tsukishima in the club room. It feels too much like his whole heart had been on display and Tsukishima had chosen to tear it apart. He wishes he could say he knew better, that this was always bound to happen, that he’d get rejected—but even if he had thought that (and he considered it for far too long), he still hadn’t expected Tsukishima to be so cold about it.

“Hinata.”

The sudden sound of his voice makes Hinata jump. He frowns down at the rest of his things, not even turning to face him. “Tsukishima. Haven’t you done enough for today?”

“I wanted to apologise.” That makes Hinata turn around, his features are still stern though, jaw set like he’s ready for a fight. “I mean it. Yamaguchi said it was a better choice than trying to do something flashy. I wouldn’t have time for that. We don’t really have time for this.” Tsukishima steps forward and Hinata wishes he could move, but he’s frozen under a solid-gaze. “I really am sorry, I let my jealousy get the better of me, and I shouldn’t have.”

Hinata swallows, he grabs his bag and throws it over his shoulder. “I don’t like Yachi-san, she’s just my friend. You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I am worried, and I’m not jealous of you. I was jealous of her, I thought she beat me to the punch. You looked so happy taking those chocolates, and I assumed she had confessed to you.” He reaches out, brushing his fingers gently over Hinata’s shoulder. “Please try to forgive me. I’m so sorry, I should have just told you that I like you.”

“You...You like me?” Tsukishima nods and Hinata’s heart feels like it rushes through his body, out of control and unstoppable. “And I like you. So we could go out, on a date? There’s this little cafe that sells strawberry shortcake, it always makes me think of you.”

“Hina—Shouyou, you forgive me?”

“Idiot, Stingyshima! I like you, I can’t stay mad at you about that. It really hurt, so you’ll have to make it up to me.”

“Right. I’ll buy us cake.”

“Kei, you know I’m going to be leaving. Wha-”

“As if! I’m not letting you go, we can text. Every day!” Hinata smiles, bright and beautiful, Tsukishima’s fingers move to his cheek. “I...I don’t know much about dating, but I would like to make it work with you.”

Hinata puts his hand over Tsukishima’s. “Me too, I’d really like that.” He stands on his tip-toes and gently kiss Tsukishima’s cheek. “I know we’re different, and I don’t really expect you to text me every day. Maybe you could visit sometime? Just wait for me to come back.”

“Dumbass, I wasn’t asking for your permission.” Tsukishima leans down to brush their lips together. “I’m going to text. I’ll try to visit as often as possible. And I’ll make sure you forget that I was ever jealous of Yachi.”

“I don’t think I want to forget.” Hinata grins. Their lips slide together again, soft and smooth. Like the sun’s rays, reaching to touch the moon and lighting it up.


End file.
